Dunnage bars have many uses and may, for example, form part of a rack for transporting metal stampings such as automotive vehicle door panels, hoods and rear deck lids. The dunnage bar carries a dunnage strip, which is usually of a suitable plastic or elastomeric material, that engages the metal stampings and holds them in place.
Often a rack full of metal stampings is shipped in a rail car. When the train starts or stops suddenly, the dunnage bar may be subjected to severe impact. The dunnage bar, which in some instances, is 100 inches or more in length, needs to be strong enough to withstand the impact without twisting or bending.
The dunnage bar of the present invention is an elongated, tubular, rectangular member having an inner wall provided with an elongated slot to receive a dunnage strip. Reinforcement for the bar comprises a channel within the bar, forming with the slotted wall a pocket for the dunnage strip. The reinforcement also includes an elongated, generally U-shaped brace between the bottom wall of the channel and the outer wall of the bar. Preferably, the brace has a base secured to the bottom wall of the channel, and flanges which diverge from the base and contact the dunnage bar at the intersection of its side walls and outer wall.
One object of this invention is to provide a dunnage bar construction having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a dunnage bar which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and assembled.